<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than A Professor by nickthequick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416765">More Than A Professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickthequick/pseuds/nickthequick'>nickthequick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickthequick/pseuds/nickthequick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From 1976 to 1998, in the face of death or less harrowing circumstances, Professor Minerva McGonagall made it a point to defend, stand up and advocate for her students, regardless of the circumstances. </p><p>Will be a multi-chapter story. Also on my FF.net account. I will add more tags as I add to the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sirius Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please consider leaving a review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor McGonagall’s office, South Tower, January 1976</p><p> </p><p>When Professor Minerva McGonagall wasn’t brooding on all the unsatisfactory things in her life, such as two failed relationships and near marriages and a strained relationship with her parents, she was doing her absolute best to keep her unruly Gryffindors from running amok of the castle. </p><p>She thumbed through their most recent end-of-term reports and took a long, soothing sip of her tea when she came to Sirius Black’s. From the moment he had tripped Marlene McKinnon at the Sorting Ceremony of 1971, she knew...Professor McGonagall just knew that Black was going to be an absolute thorn in her side. </p><p>But still, Gryffindor’s Head of House decided to give the reports one more cursory glance. </p><p>“Masochism, thy name is Minerva McGonagall,” The middle-aged witch muttered to herself as she continued to nurse her tea. Black’s file was particularly thick, with bits of parchments falling  out here and there. </p><p>“Raw potential, refuses to recognize it,” She said, reading through Slughorn’s comments. This was surprising. Horace Slughorn rarely, if ever, had anything remotely negative to say of Black, whose family he quite admired. As far as he was concerned, they could do no wrong. “Intent on disrupting class, no respect for authority…” </p><p>Merlin, Horace, don’t hold back, she thought to herself. </p><p>Speaking of Black, she kept a watchful eye on her fireplace. He was one of the students set to arrive back from the break via Hogwarts’ Floo network, although why Walburga wasn’t insistent that he wasn’t allowed to take the train with his friends was beyond her. </p><p>She set the folder aside and returned to her gruesome seventh-year planning. An hour had passed before an average-height, curly-haired boy appeared in her fireplace, surrounded by a flurry of green flames. </p><p>“Black,” McGonagall acknowledged, barely looking up from her work. </p><p>“Professor,” He returned politely, dragging his trunk and several other things behind him. He appeared to be in a hurry, undoubtedly to get back to Gryffindor tower, but the Hogwarts Express hadn’t gotten back yet and he was the first student to arrive through her office, so it was safe to say that his friends were not back yet. </p><p>She gave him a quick once over and furrowed her eyebrows. The cloak of his hood was pulled tightly around his face, only revealing a few of his usual curls pressed against his forehead. </p><p>“Come here.” </p><p>He stopped in his tracks, just inches away from the door and said, without meeting her quizzical eyes, “I really should - “ </p><p>Minerva gestured sternly with her index finger, indicating that her statement had not been a request, negotiation or an invitation for a debate. Unwillingly, Sirius approached her desk. </p><p>“Are you cold?” She asked simply, staring pointedly at the hood pulled tightly around his head. </p><p>Sirius gave her one of his best cheeky smiles, “Bad hair day,” He explained with a soft chuckle. </p><p>“Hmmm.” </p><p>Reaching into the first drawer of her desk, she produced a tin of custard creams. He looked at them longingly, and she pushed them toward him, “Have a biscuit,” Minerva offered kindly, but when he reached his hand for them she stopped him, “But first, would you please have a seat?” </p><p>He swallowed hard but sat down gingerly on the chair across from her desk, wincing quite obviously as he did so. </p><p>“Black, are you alright?” Professor McGonagall prodded. </p><p>Sirius grunted a positive response and asked, “Could I have that biscuit now?” </p><p>She pushed the tin closer to him. In a matter of minutes, he made short work of the first, second and third until he had halfway eaten through the tin. When he realized this, he gave her a sheepish grin, “Guess I was hungrier than I thought,” He said quietly, leaning back in the chair, “I’ll be sure to replace those the next time I go to Hogsmeade.”</p><p>Minerva stared at him thoughtfully. “I trust that you had a good break?”</p><p>“Alright, just a bit tired is all,” He mumbled, biting down hard on his lip, “I really should be getting back -  I expect Pr - James is waiting for me.“ </p><p>She shook her head, “The Hogwarts Express isn’t due back for…” Minerva checked the clock on her wall, “Another hour. So I’m afraid Mr. Potter isn’t back as yet. Black, please remove your hood.” </p><p>Sirius looked as though she had asked him to step in front of a moving Hogwarts Express.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” The fifth year asked apprehensively. He pulled more tightly at his hood, if that were even possible. </p><p>“That is yet to be determined,” Professor McGonagall said as gently as she could. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and leaned across her desk, “Why won’t you remove your hood?”</p><p>“Is there a rule that says I can’t wear my hood inside?” He retorted curtly. </p><p>She winced at the sharpness in his voice, but decided to let him have that one. There was the lack of respect for authority that Horace had mentioned in his report. </p><p>“No, there is no such rule,” said Professor McGonagall, “But in the five years you have been my student, I have yet to witness a single hair out of place on your head. I am as inclined to believe that you are having a ‘bad hair day’ as much as I believe that you belong in Slytherin house, which is to say not one bit.” </p><p>Sirius stood up so quickly that his chair nearly toppled over, “I don’t have time for this.” </p><p>“Sit down,” She said in her usual stern voice, “And please remove your hood for me,” Professor McGonagall repeated, determined. </p><p>He heaved a heavy sigh, sat down and in the same second that he removed his hood, she gasped at the sight and Sirius immediately said, “I fell - I fell down the stairs. I’m clumsy, this we know,” He stammered. “Not a big deal.” </p><p>She took in the sight of his face. There was an open scar just over his right cheek, probably less than two days old, a bruise on his forehead and a similar injury on his chin. </p><p>“Unless you managed to hit your face on every single step on the way down,” Minerva said, incredulous. She was struggling to supress another gasp that was bubbling in her throat, “I suggest that you try another lie, Black.” When he said nothing, she went on and asked, “Who?” </p><p>He was visibly hesitant, “No one can know. If you tell, I swear I won’t come back to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“I will keep it as confidential as I can, bearing in mind that you are underage.” </p><p>And so she listened and listened without interrupt. Apparently, Orion Black had a penchant for hitting, cursing and hexing things, namely his sons but more so Sirius because it had been so disgraceful for his oldest son, who came from a long line of pure-blooded Slytherins, to be sorted into the House of Gryffindor. </p><p>She looked at his things in the corner near her door. There was a trunk, his cage housing his owl, a few bags and his broomstick, “Is that why you’ve brought every belonging to your name back to Hogwarts? You don’t intend to return your family, do you?” She asked, already knowing the answer. </p><p>“I can’t,” Sirius said shakily, “I won’t. I don’t care if I’m disowned or disinherited or blasted off the family tree, I’ll do whatever I have to do. I’m not going back there and you can’t make me.” </p><p>Minerva took another sip of her tea and paused momentarily before speaking. </p><p>“I do not intend to send you back to Grimmauld Place, Black. That would be exceedingly irresponsible of me,” She explained, “However. I am required to report this to the Ministry of Magic.” </p><p>He stood up again and yelled, “NO!” No student had ever raised their voice at her and so, she didn’t quite know how to respond. Before she could, he realized the impropriety of his actions and sat down again, “If you tell the Ministry, my father is sure to find out. It’ll be nearly impossible me for to leave.” </p><p>Damn it, she thought. She never thought she would say this, but Sirius was right. </p><p>She closed her eyes, just as she had before when she was alone in her office. He had a point.  “I will speak with Professor Dumbledore first,” McGonagall said, hoping that was a sufficient compromise because, honestly, that was the best alternative she could provide in this situation. “And we will determine how to move forward.” </p><p>He looked at her skeptically. </p><p>“I promise you that I will not speak to the Ministry until I’ve spoken with Professor Dumbledore,” She repeated solemnly, standing up. She desperately wanted to send him to Madam Pomfrey, but it was a miracle that he had not taken any issue with her bringing this to Dumbledore’s attention.</p><p>He nodded slowly, taking in her promise, “Okay,” was the simple response. </p><p>“Now,” McGonagall said, picking up her wand, “Hold still. I am not going to hurt you. I’m no Madam Pomfrey, but we have to do something about that cut or they’ll become infected,” She said reassuringly, but also a little hurt when he winced as she waved her wand slowly across his face. </p><p>She could see his face twitch in pain, whether it was the sting of the spell binding the open cut or the anticipation of a greater pain, which he was probably used to, she didn’t know. </p><p>Stepping back, she managed a small smile, “I will let you know when I’ve spoken to the Headmaster. For right now, I think it would be best if you returned to your dorm and got some rest,” She advised, trying to maintain her composure.  </p><p>When Sirius Black walked out of her office, head still hung uncharacteristically low, she sat behind her desk, took a moment to breathe and thought of exactly what she would say to Albus. </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p>“That old toerag Orion Black does not deserve to be a father!” </p><p>Albus Dumbledore stood against his desk, hand stuffed in the pockets of his grey trousers, “Hello to you, too, Minerva,” said her senior, “Yes, I’m aware of Orion’s disdain of Sirius. He made it alarmingly clear when he demanded that Sirius be resorted all those years ago. I will write to the Ministry tonight.” </p><p>She ran an impatient hand down her face, “Albus, I’m not talking about merely resenting his son! He is using Sirius Black as target practice!” McGonagall nearly screeched. “Walked right out of my fireplace with fresh scars and bruises!” </p><p>Albus simply looked at her, with his typical curious expression. “What did you tell him?” </p><p>“I told him that I would speak to you.” </p><p>He blinked blankly at her, “Surely you also told him that we are required to report this to the Ministry of Magic?” </p><p>“Oh, now you are so concerned with following the rules. I did tell him, Albus,” She said, lowering herself to the sofa in his office, “But you know as well as I do that we are putting him in even more danger by involving the Ministry. The Black family is very well-connected.” </p><p>Albus rubbed his dark beard, “Yes, I do,” He said, sighing, “What do you suggest?”</p><p>“I have a contact at the Ministry from my stint there. Albus - do not look at me like that - I trust him with my life and I would not involve him if I did not trust him with Sirius Black’s.” </p><p>“Very well then,” He said, “But do keep me informed, Minerva.”</p><p>“You’ll know more as soon as I do.” With that, she returned to her office and started to address her letter to Fleamont Potter, James Potter’s father. As far as she was concerned, the ancient and noble house of Black could go to hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Severus Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor McGonagall’s classroom, April 1976 - Severus Snape</p><p>It was nearing exam time and it was quite clear that the fifth-year class was determined to ensure that every professor at Hogwarts lost the shreds of dignity, patience and sanity that they were clinging to. She, however, would not be deterred. The Ordinary Wizarding Levels were right around the corner and Minerva McGonagall had never had the misfortune of having a student earn less than a mark of Acceptable (damn that blasted Avery Mulciber), and she did not intend to start now.</p><p>And if she had been a lesser woman, walking into the chaos that was unfolding in her class, would have sent her into a full blown conniption.</p><p>There was a general scene of chaos unfolding toward the back of the class and she had to make a rather concerted effort to not blow a fuse. She mumbled an apology as she pushed past Bradley Thomas and Daniel Cross to see what exactly had upended her Transfiguration lesson.</p><p>“Potter, you complete arse, give it back to him! Professor McGonagall!” A petite, red-haired witch shrieked sheepishly at the sight of the professor.</p><p>The older witch wasn’t sure if she should be offended by Lily Evans’ profanity or proud of the young witch for trying to stop this utter madness.</p><p>“Silence, Evans. All of you, too your seats now,” She said, looking between the two boys in the center of the commotion as the students dispersed to their respective seats. “Potter - “ Minerva started.</p><p>The skinny, bespectacled teenager looked at her, eyes wide, “I’m innocent,” said James immediately, earning a death stare from Lily.</p><p>Severus Snape, a relatively quiet student in class, though she had other less becoming things of him outside of class, stood a few feet away. “Profesor,” He said calmly, “Potter has taken my pocket watch…”</p><p>“More lies!” cried James, gripping his head tightly as though he were truly worried that his reputation were hanging in the balance, “I can’t work under these conditions…” This earned a chuckle from the rest of the class, which clearly delighted him.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at James and pulled out her wand. Wordlessly, with a flick of her wand, a small, gold Bulova pocket-watch flew out of the pocket of his trousers and into the palm of her hand. She handed it to Severus, who mumbled a ‘thank you’.</p><p>A mix of annoyance and disappointment was clear on her face. Clearing her throat, she said to the class, “You will continue to work independently on the Vanishing Spell,” Professor McGonagall instructed, “Evans, return to your seat. Potter and Snape, come with me.”</p><p>The redheaded witch gave Potter one more nasty look before finding her seat, and Snape looked as though, given the chance, he might murder him.</p><p>Once she had settled into the seat behind her desk at the front of the class and the two boys stood in front of her, unsure of what exactly was happening, she spoke, “I expect better from both of you.” Severus opened his mouth to object, but fell silent at McGonagall’s unflinching face. “You two are not first years anymore,” She explained as calmly as she could, looking between both of them but more pointedly at James.</p><p>“Potter,” Her voice had turned harsh, as her eyes fell upon James, who was still feigning innocence, “Theft is not tolerated at Hogwarts and should you ever behave like that in my class again, I will transfigure you into the object that you took. Have I made myself clear? And that also means no Quidditch, you can kiss any letters of recommendation goodbye, y - you may not graduate!” Minerva whispered loudly across her desk.</p><p>“I thought professors couldn’t use transfiguration as a punish - “</p><p>“And I thought aspiring Aurors weren’t supposed to be obnoxious bullies,” She countered, easily cutting him off. At that, she swore she saw a flicker of...shame, perhaps, cross his face, “Now,” McGonagall said, “You’ve humiliated Severus in front of the class, you will apologize in front of the class.”</p><p>He covered up his laugh with a fake cough, “I’d rather kiss the giant squid.”</p><p>Snape interrupted, “No chance,” He said, “Even the giant squid has standards.” James’ bottom lips curled into a sneer.</p><p>She struggled to maintain her composure, but inwardly cheered on Severus standing up for himself. “And I don’t care what you would prefer to do, Potter,” Professor McGonagall stated, “You can apologize, or explain to Professor Dumbledore why you thought it good and proper to steal from Mr. Snape here. Your choice.”</p><p>While Dumbledore wasn’t the strictest in many regards, it was common knowledge that he was unaccountably harsh when it came to theft.</p><p>It was obvious that James would’ve preferred to hand over his wisdom teeth, but slowly, he turned to face the class. Minerva had to admit that she was hoping against hope that her incorrrigible student would actually give a proper apology.</p><p>“Ehem,” He cleared his throat, causing most of the class to look up from their practical work. She couldn’t help but notice that the Evans girl looked especially interested in what he had to say, “I took something from Severus today. That was wrong of me, and I apologize.”</p><p>The class mumbled a range of responses from general disgust with James (mostly from Evans) to those students who were impressed that he even knew how to form an apology. While it had sounded like Potter was being subjected to experimental torture, it was as good as any apology would get. Snape still looked indifferent; she hadn’t expected him to fall over with gratitude at the forced apology.</p><p>“Both of you return to your seats and get started on your work,” Professor McGonagall ordered. As the two boys started to walk away, she called, “And Potter, I mean it, I will not tolerate those kind of childish antics in my class. You put so much as another toe out of line and I will not be as forgiving.”</p><p>“Got it, got it…”</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Professor McGonagall?” Severus’ nervous voice sputtered after class had been dismissed.</p><p>“Mr. Snape,” She acknowledged, “Did you need something?”</p><p>“I wanted to say thanks for making James apologize,” He said, quickly shifting his gaze to the floor, “Most professors let him get him away with stuff like that because he’s on the Quidditch team, but you didn’t and - uh - well, thank you.”</p><p>She swallowed hard and nodded, making a mental note to prod her colleagues about Potter’s behavior in their class, “I can’t speak for what other professors do or fail to do, Severus,” Minerva said plainly, “But there will be no bullying in my class.”</p><p>“Right, then,” He mumbled, “Well, good afternoon, Professor.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Severus.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lily Evans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Transfiguration courtyard, June 1976 - Lily Evans</p>
<p>One of the things she most appreciated about the South Tower, where the Transfiguration classrooms were located, was how easy it was to step away for a few minutes to gather one's thoughts. A mere few steps away from the entrance to her classroom was an open corridor that led to the middle courtyard. After dismissing her sixth years from their end-of-term examination, Professor McGonagall stood in that same corridor, content to watch pockets of fifth and seventh-year students congregate after what had undoubtedly been a tiresome day of testing.</p>
<p>"Minerva, I thought I might find you here," A deep, yet soft voice carried through the empty corridor, with the exception of three first-year Ravenclaws hurrying along to wherever they were meant to be. Albus Dumbledore stood at her side, looking out at the courtyard. "How are you?" He asked.</p>
<p>She shook her head. He could be such a dense, infuriating old man sometimes.</p>
<p>"I'm brilliant. We are at the precipice of a war and we are sending students home for the summer, with no real way to make sure that they all return in September. I'm splendid," She said bitterly.</p>
<p>He nodded somberly. "About that."</p>
<p>"Albus…"</p>
<p>"I've been chatting with a few of your students, as well as a few others."</p>
<p>She ran a palm down her face, knowing exactly which direction this conversation was headed in. "They are children, Albus! No - no, I will not let you turn underage wizards into...soldiers," said Minerva, hushed.</p>
<p>"I've simply told them to give it some thought and we would reconvene when they are of age. I'm afraid, Minerva, that you can't protect them forever. You can't stop them from fighting. Mr. James Potter, in particular."</p>
<p>Her ears perked up at the mention of her student's name. "He wants to join? Why am I not surprised?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>She nodded slowly. "I take it Sirius Black wants to join as well, then?"</p>
<p>Albus simply said, "Yes" with a curious gaze. "Did Sirius speak to you about his intentions?"</p>
<p>"No. But Sirius Black would follow James Potter into a war on any given day. It was a good guess," She explained, still watching the students.</p>
<p>A group of fifth-year students, mixed of all houses, walked by them, offering a series of polite greetings to the two professors resonating. She listened to their conversation as they walked by. By the sounds of it, the Theory of Potions OWL had been particularly difficult.</p>
<p>"You never did answer my question, Minevra. How are you?"</p>
<p>She sighed deeply, "I have a headache, Albus. It comes and it goes." The courtyard was beginning to fill with more fifth year students and, while she was not entirely sure what was going on near the oak tree in the middle of the courtyard, she could make out four boys, a redheaded witch and Severus Snape, who was very unfortunately hoisted ten feet in the ear.</p>
<p>"And here it comes," Minerva said with a groan, hurring out to the courtyard as quickly as her floor-length robes would allow.</p>
<p>Dumbledore followed closely; she could hear him behind her, "Potter! POTTER!" She bellowed clear across the courtyard, with groups of students parting to get out of the way.</p>
<p>"For goodness sake, Potter, put him down!" yelled Lily Evans, who was looking frantically at the two professors approaching.</p>
<p>As she got closer, she saw Remus and Peter chuckling at the sight of Snape struggling, hanging in the air by his ankle as though held there by an invisible hand.</p>
<p>"SNIVELLUS! GREASY! SNIVELLUS! GREASY!" Sirius Black was leading a group of students in the juvenile chorus.</p>
<p>With his wand still trained on Snape, James looked at her and started, "Professor, it's not what you th - "</p>
<p>With a purposeful flick of her wand in James' direction, the sixteen year old boy before them turned into a squirrel. As the spell broke, Severus Snape came falling to the ground but she was able to slow his fall. He scrambled to his feet, pushing a very concerned Lily Evans off of him when she tried to help him to his feet.</p>
<p>"Snape, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, only to get an unintellgible mumble from the obviously affronted Slytherin.</p>
<p>Albus looked as though he truly regretted following her, "Professor McGonagall," He said in a singsong voice, "I need you to put James Potter right."</p>
<p>"I assure you, Dumbledore," said Minerva, grimacing, "He's far less trouble like this."</p>
<p>He nodded, conceding to her point, "Be that as it may," said Albus, "We do not use Transfiguration as a punishment, no matter how obnoxious the offenders are," He finished, glaring in the direction of Sirius Black, who had suddenly stopped his chorus and made it a point to look terribly busy and removed from this situation lest he turned into McGonagall's next victim.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall harrumphed, assumed her full height and with another easy flick of her wand, turned the squirrel back into James Potter. He looked frazzled indeed as he stumbled to his feet.</p>
<p>"James," A tired, pained expression crossed her face, "Potter," She nearly growled, "I warned you. I will expect to see you in my office tonight and do bring both of your broomsticks. Effective immediately, you will let the Gryffindor team know that you have been relieved of your duties as Captain."</p>
<p>Severus Snape chuckled victoriously. Remus, Peter and Sirius exchanged worried glances. Lily Evans looked equally concerned, but not enough to stop her from making a face that communicated "I told you so" to Potter.</p>
<p>"Headmaster!" James cried emphatically, turning to Albus, "I have to play, Gryff -"</p>
<p>"Ah ah ah," Albus chimed cautiously, "Professor McGonagall is Gryffindor's Head of House," He said, gesturing to his deputy, "And your punishment is for her to decide. However, James, it is my opinion that you are getting off easy...this time."</p>
<p>As the pair started back to the castle, with James Potter's pleas still echoing in the air (she had honestly thought the boy was above begging), a separate exchange between Snape and Evans could be heard.</p>
<p>"Come on, Sev, you should go to Madam Pomfrey."</p>
<p>"I don't need your help, you filthy mudblood!"</p>
<p>"Scourgify!"</p>
<p>She could not believe her ears. Almost automatically, she turned on her heels, along with the Headmaster. In that moment, several things happened at the same time, the first of which was that Remus, who was by far no saint, lunged in Snape's general direction. Narrowly, Peter, who was the shortest of them all, grabbed him by the collar and cried, "Are you daft? She just turned James into a squirrel!"</p>
<p>Shortly thereafter, Snape had been brought to his knees by a scouring charm. Little pink bubbles were flowing out of his mouth and he was gagging uncontrollably. Lily looked on in horror, clearly objecting to what was happening but, after studying the girl's face, Minerva sensed a bit of relief and satisfaction from her (and understandably so).</p>
<p>The scowl on James Potter's face said everything and Sirius Black stood near him, his wand also at his side. While all four boys were close and good friends, like she said, Sirius Black would've followed James Potter into the most hapless of circumstances.</p>
<p>"Wands down now," Professor McGonagall said, "Or I will put everyone, with the exception of Ms. Evans, on the train home tonight. James Potter - which part of wands down now was unclear?"</p>
<p>Begrudingly, James lowered his wand and, with that, Severus fell forward onto his hands, gasping for air.</p>
<p>"Mr. Snape, pull yourself together and come here please," said Albus first.</p>
<p>Minerva sighed as the boy hesitated to approach them, "No - there is there and here is here," She said, the annoyance in her voice plain as day as Snape continued to inch over to them.</p>
<p>The thin, long-haired boy stood in front of her. Although the effects of the Scouring charm had long stopped, it was obvious that Snape was being dramatic with his theatrical coughing and wheezing. "What was that word you said? Of Evans?" McGonagall questioned, placing her hands on her waist.</p>
<p>"I - I shouldn't have said that."</p>
<p>"And I personally believe that people who say such things belong in cages," She said, looking down at him. "Muggle-born wizards and witches aren't beneath you and you will do well remember to that," McGonagall finished with a stern finger in his face.</p>
<p>There was much snickering from James and his friends in the background, much to Evans' chagrin. Lily picked up her knapsack and started to walk away from the scene, shaking her head in sad disappointment. It was so like her to take the high road, especially because she was bound to be Head Girl. However, the Depurty Headmistress had seen her Charm work and thought that Snape should have counted himself luck to not have found himself on the other end of Lily Evans' wand.</p>
<p>"Black and Potter, you will come to my office after dinner tonight," Professor McGonagall continued. At this the laughter ceased and both boys immediately began to protest, but she silenced them, "I expect to see both of you at seven o' clock sharp. Back to Gryffindor Tower before I decide to punish you two as well," She said, gesturing to Remus and Peter.</p>
<p>Begrudgingly, the four boys started making their way back to the castle.</p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore, would you please escort Snape to the dungeons? I am sure Professor Slughorn would love to hear his student's thoughts on Muggle-borns," said Minerva, watching as Lily became smaller and smaller in the distance.</p>
<p>"Very well then. Let us go, Severus. You have quite a bit of explaining to do."</p>
<p>As the Headmaster and Severus went in the opposite direction, she darted off after Lily.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>"Evans - Evans, a word, if you will." A few moments after taking off after her, Professor McGonagall had found Lily sitting on a stone bench near the Entrance Hall. She looked indifferent, neither sad nor particularly thrilled.</p>
<p>"I didn't have any part in hexing Snape, before or after he called me a - well, when he said what he said," Lily said, immediately jumping into her explanation.</p>
<p>She took the seat beside her fifth-year student. "I didn't say that you did, just that I wanted a word with you. Evans, I trust you know that Snape's choice of words is not typical to any civilized conversation nor does it reflect your capabilities as a witch."</p>
<p>"I know it's a foul thing to say, Professor, but I've been called far worse by far more important people. It's not a big deal, truly."</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall was slightly taken aback by this, but said nothing. Part of being a Head of House was listening and not always being so quick to speak or judge. "I see," She offered, simply acknowledging her student's words.</p>
<p>Admittedly, Lily was still clearly angry at Severus' outburst and rightfully so. It was no secret that she and Severus had been friends in their first year and grew more and more estranged as Snape's friends became more questionable.</p>
<p>"I know that he shouldn't have said it," said Lily, sounding more frustrated and hurt now, "I just didn't expect it from him. We aren't as close as we used to be - you know, before Hogwarts - it's just, I didn't expect it is all."</p>
<p>"And that insufferable James," She growled, closing her eyes as she said his name, "I mean - his intentions were good but it was still so cruel - obviously, the bit where he attacked Severus unprovoked for a laugh was despicable…"</p>
<p>She couldn't help but notice Lily's use of his given name, rather than referring to him by his surname.</p>
<p>"Indeed, it was," said Professor McGonagall shortly, dismissing her observation, "Potter and his friends have a great deal of maturing to do, as does Snape, evidently."</p>
<p>Lily nodded, staring off into space, "Professor McGonagall, I'm conflicted."</p>
<p>The look in her eyes was unmistakable. The older witch straightened her back and took a deep breath, "As obnoxious as James Potter's methods were, I take it that you did not entirely object to his response to Snape's behavior?"</p>
<p>Her student shook her head, no. "Does that make me a bad person? I don't like violence but prejudice - prejudice - I mean, Snape himself has a muggle father!"</p>
<p>"Is it possible, then, that you have grown fond of Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>Lily looked like she was about to be puke. "James? James Potter?" She said, chuckling. "Oh no."</p>
<p>"I know. I initially found the idea to be completely laughable myself," McGonagall admitted, "But is it really so impossible?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone and stood from the bench, "I need to be going, but should you ever require someone to talk to…"</p>
<p>Lily smiled. "I know where your office is. Yes, Professor, I know the drill."</p>
<p>"Very well." As she turned to walk back toward the South Tower, she had a fleeting thought that stopped her in her tracks and made her turn around to face her student once more. Looking around to make sure that they were alone, she spoke quietly, "Evans, let me ask you this. Do you intend to fight?"</p>
<p>The look on her face said everything and she was clearly struggling for words. Professor McGonagall drew a sharp breath and nodded, understanding the girl's hesitation to respond. "Hmmm," She hummed, "Right then. As I said, you know where to find me."</p>
<p>She walked off, blinking back the burning tears in her eyes. Goddamn that man, Albus, and his greater good bullshit...they were children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>